Star Empress (The Journey)
Summary Stella also is known as the Star Empress, was the ruler of the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. She's the second major antagonist of The Journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: 'Star Empress | Stella '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''170 '''Classification: '''Alien '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Martial Arts (Expert in hand-to-hand-combat), Chi Manipulation (Can release chi-based attacks), Enhanced Senses (Can sense an opponents life force, if they are hundreds of light-years away), Flight, Spaceflight (Can breathe and fly in space), Absorption (Can absorb sunlight to replenish her energy), Black Hole Creation (Can create black holes that will devour stars), Spatial Manipulation (She can manipulate space, albeit she's a novice), Power Mimicry (Can copy the powers of her opponents just by watching, albeit she will need time to fully master them), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation (Can create energy barriers), Energy Projection (Can release powerful bursts of energy, stated to be almost like a supernova), Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can restore the life to people, plants or animals), Light Manipulation (She can create bursts of light to blind opponents), Plasma Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to travel much faster), Creation (Can create planets or stars), Duplication (Can create multiple copies of herself), Existence Erasure (She can erase a being, even if they are a soul), Fire Manipulation (Can release solar flares simiar those of a star), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and BFR 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(She destroyed a solar system that was similar to our own, in order to prove how powerful she was) '''Speed: Massively FTL (Outpaced the 4 Warriors in their first confrontation, she's superior to The Iron King) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(Lifted Ebony's sphere, an object that can weigh the same as a planet or a galaxy) 'Striking Strength: Solar System Class '(Stated she would destroy our solar system, and would definitely do so, as she destroyed one similar) 'Durability: Solar System level Stamina: 'High (She's an incredible and fierce opponent in battle, she can spend entire days battling without rest) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Interplanetary with attacks 'Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: '''Genius (Has spent several decades working on her fightings skills and has studied the life of many planets, stars, and systems. She's been proven to be a very dangerous fighter, outpacing and outsmarting the 4 Warriors) '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfident (She's extremely confident in herself, believe she was the strongest being in the Universe, she can be a bit naive when it comes to her manipulating space) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Burst: '''Star Empress releases an explosion similar to that of a supernova. It's a very powerful and dangerous attack. It comes with a cost, it will drain almost all of her energy, and it's only used as a final last-ditch attack. *'Capella Synth: An attack that creates seismic waves, it's only effective on rocky planets. Star Empress used this attack to introduce herself. *'Majoris Shield: '''Stella creates a shield around herself made entirely of solar energy. *'Shiny Flare: 'She can create a burst of light, that will blind opponents, if one's eyes are open, while this attack happens, they will be permanently blind. *'Natura Hand: 'Stella can revive any living being whether that be an animal, plant, or a sentient being. She can also cure all diseases. *'Leonis Eraser: 'An erasing attack that can destroy a being's soul, and their physical body in the process. She can either grab someone or release it as energy blast with a wave of her hand. *'Rigel Shower: 'She can gather energy and create an attack that resembles a meteor shower. *'Vega Shield: 'Unlike, the Majoris Shield. The Vega Shield can cover moons, planets, or stars. *'Proxima Group: 'Stella can duplicate herself 25 times, all of her duplicates are weaker than herself, they can be taken out easily, but they are very quick in their movements. *'Alpha Pegasi: 'She can create a black hole that will vary in size. It can be small enough to swallow the Moon or large enough to consume the Solar System. *'Gamma Bend: 'An attack that bends space, it can also crush it. She's actually quite inexperienced with it. *'Canis Scissor: '''Can release an energy-based attack that is strong enough to slice through moons, planets, and stars. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Tier 4 Category:Aliens Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:The Journey